100
by CleverforClever
Summary: Prince Hans is stuck in prison, slowly going mad. But as it turns out, the evil he WAS happens to be the lesser of two evils. What happens when a malevolent force strikes Arrendelle? Now Elsa has to ask for help from the one man who wants more than anything to see the place burn to the ground! Read and review for a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

Alone, in his cell, one man strained as hard as he could to pull his body up. It had become a daily routine for him once more, a way to keep his mind from wandering to vengeance...

Vengeance...

Oh, yes, revenge. His mistress. Did it count to have a mistress when one was not married?

_11..._

_12..._

_13..._

_14..._

_15..._

_16..._

_17..._

_18..._

_19..._

_20..._

The young prince, rather, ex-prince, huffed in anger. Anna. Elsa. Kill. Repeat. It had become something of a mantra. He chanted it every morning and every night. Revenge was his food and water. He barely got any sustenance from the guards.

_21..._

_22..._

_23..._

_24..._

_25..._

_26..._

_27..._

_28..._

_29..._

_30..._

"Monster."

He knew what the guards said behind his back. Traitor. Ruin. Disgrace. They thought they knew him. They thought they knew the measure of the man before them. After all, they were, like him, members of the military.

He honestly missed his military days. At least then he knew who his enemy was. At least, most of the time. The Southern Isles was a compact group of more then a dozen small islands that connected through trade.

Given the fact that people on each island spent a great deal of time near, or on the water itself, the navy was actually more important than the army in this country.

_31..._

_32..._

_33..._

_34..._

_35..._

_36..._

_37..._

_38..._

_39..._

_40..._

Hans hit the ground with a thud. Back when he had been making his way up the chain of command, he'd had to keep in shape. Life on the ship had been... rough. No clean areas, no decent food, filthy water. At the time, it had seemed like torture. But once he got above-deck, the cool sky, the fresh sea breeze, and no crowds... that had truly been freedom.

Freedom that was no longer his.

_41..._

_42..._

_43..._

_44..._

_45..._

_46..._

_47..._

_48..._

_49..._

_50..._

Hans finished his repetitions. There was nothing for him any more. No place he could go where people didn't know him. And it was not like he could just turn pirate.

He smiled at the thought; pirating, now _that_ took him back. There was a rattling up the stairs. Hans, out of breath, nevertheless stood at attention. It would not gain a salute, but he respected himself, and that's all the respect he required.

It was no big surprise that his visitor was his older brother Baragor. Baragor was just like Hans, just not quite as clever. Each of the thirteen brothers knew how to be truly vicious and bloodthirsty. They also understood the importance of alliances. Baragor brought food to Hans on a regular basis, just in case his baby brother came in handy. But today, he brought something **much** more stimulating.

Hans, though starving, immediately leapt from his place to see it with his own eyes.

"Is it authentic?" Baragor wasted no time with pleasantries. They both knew why he was down here.

"Impossible..." Hans said, "...Y...yes, yes it is."

Baragor nodded, then leapt up the stairs, two at a time.

Hans let out a sigh of tired breath. Well, that was bracing. He smiled to himself. Although he was no longer free, it seems as though his past was catching up with the rest of the kingdom. And now they would regret forcing him out of his captaincy.

Hans straightened his posture as he prepared himself for another work-out. Yes... this would be _very_ interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa trembled nervously. That was all she allowed herself. She swore to herself on the morning after her coronation she'd never live in fear again. But right now that fear was taking her over again.

She took one breath, then let it out. Another breath.

"Gentlemen, I need an answer; _who did this_?"

Her voice rang a bit. It was not received particularly well. At least, not in any way she could tell. She had assembled an emergency council council to answer one question; what had happened to the _Winter's End?_

One man cleared his throat, "Your highness, we're not exactly sure who..."

She held up a hand, "I just... want... a name!"

"Hans," Said a foreign voice from the end of the room. He resembled his brother. Elsa's eyes flew upwards.

"Who are-?"

Her question was cut off, "I can give you a name." The gentleman walked forward, bowing politely, "Your grace."

Elsa nodded, "A name?"

"From the Southern Isles," He said, mysteriously, "As you may know, about a week ago, your sister, Princess Anna of Arrendelle disappeared completely with her entire ship, plus an escort ship."

Elsa blinked. She knew all this already.

"We know them as the Pirates of the Black Spot. We have less politically correct names for them, but in all honesty, it doesn't matter very much."

Everyone remained silent. He took this as his cue to continue, "Whatever fears you may have about the fate of your sister, let me assure you, it's worse than what you're imagining. Far, far worse. These are not men, they are beasts who give into any urge, any whim, that so srinkes their fancy, and a few that don't purely so people will _always_ fear them."

Elsa glared at him, "This is a southern Isles attack?"

He smirked, "This is a driftwood issue; the scum of the Atlantic Ocean come to our shores. It's not our fault that they came for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the worst pirates in the world have your little sister, and the only hope you have to beat them is the Southern Isles navy."

Elsa remained silent for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Prince Baragor Westerguard, your highness."

The queen narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You're telling me this why?"

Baragor swallowed, "Because if they can take a princess, successfully, there's no telling what they can do."

The council started muttering. Kai Spoke up, "Can't anyone stop them?!"

The room was silent as the visitor spoke again, "Perhaps... one."

Elsa rose with purpose, "Bring him to me. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa waited. Very soon, her wait would be over soon enough. She had listened to a report on the terrors of the Black Spot Pirates. She then demanded to hear the uncensored version, a decision she quickly regretted.

..._beasts he had called them_.

Elsa had heard enough soon afterwards.

"Prince Baragor, I can't help but notice that, outside of the last two months, the Black spot Pirates had almost no successful outings in five years. Do you expect me to believe that these _beasts_ have been wholly incapable for half a decade, and now they are a force to be reckoned with?"

Baragor looked somewhat bothered by this statement, "Your Grace, they have been operating for over a hundred years now, the fact that they were shut down has more to do with the power of my navy not-!"

"What has changed?!" She demanded, cutting him off.

He looked somewhat uncomfortable again, "A captain. We had a captain who was very... skilled when it came to dealing with these men. Understood them. Undermined them. They feared him."

Elsa rose, "I demand you bring this captain to me."

"There may be a problem with that, your highness."

"Oh?" She said, condescendingly.

"He's... in prison."

"I'll wait."

...

She didn't have to wait very long. As it turns out, Baragor was so worried that he may have to deal with Black Spot pirates he brought the prisoner with him to Arrendelle under heavy guard.

The captain was dragged in and thrown at her feet.

"No...!" Elsa drew away in shock. No wonder Baragor had been so quiet. He'd demanded his ship stay outside of the harbor, not subject to searches. He was hiding something.

"Hans..." She breathed. Fear crept into her vision again. This was just about the worst thing that could have happened. Her sister had been taken by ruthless pirates, and the only man who could save her was the same one who had almost killed them both.

"Hello Hans." Elsa said. She hadn't believed Baragor when he'd first told her. This was her worst enemy, her worst nightmare dragged back from the depths.

He spit.

"Charming."

Her lack of fear towards him angered Hans, "Sooo... why am I here?"

"Because I demand it."

This seemed like an unsatisfactory answer. Hans smiled evilly, "They have her, don't they?"

Elsa shut her lips tightly. He laughed, knowing the answer.

"Good, that'll teach her."

Her slap stung his face.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed. How could anyone be so evil as enjoy Anna's pain like that? Noticing Baragor, she added much more calmly, "How do I stop them?"

He laughed.

Elsa stood her ground, once more not seeing what was so funny. Baragor coughed before kicking his little brother's side.

"What's so funny?" She asked, unamused.

"You think you can win. You think you can beat them."

"If you did..."

Hans let out a barking laugh, "You know what? I don't have to help you at all. I'll wait around; let 'em send you back your sister. Piece, by piece... by piece... hee, hee, hee, heee..."

Elsa bit back her anger and disgust this time. There was no point in indulging him.

"Take him away."

"Immediately your grace."

She felt no better after seeing him, but at least now her suspicions were confirmed. The Black Spot pirates had to be stopped. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

Hans sat in his cell. His brother had insisted on bringing him in order to 'keep an eye on' him. But both Westerguards knew the truth; Baragor was afraid.

As well he should be.

Hans stared out of a tiny hole in the side of the ship that opened towards the bay. The sight of Arendelle was the only point of sanity for him. If he shut his eyes, he could see...

_no..._

Hans shuddered. There was no point in remembering. As it was, the only reason he was here was due to his past successes against the Black Spot pirates. If 'success' is an accurate term for how he fought them.

_Two hundred... damned years... fighting that..._ **filth!**

Hans swallowed hard, focusing on the lights of Arendelle that were starting to click on. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. If only he was king, he wouldn't have to deal with bloodthirsty pirates any more.

Elsa was a fool. She'd locked herself in a room for a decade. That wasn't a queen, that was a nervous breakdown waiting to happen. She had no chance in fighting these men. Her strategy employed 'negotiation'. You don't negotiate with those men. You just don't. They were monsters!

Hans shuddered again. In modern science, what he was experiencing now would be labeled as a 'panic attack'. In military terms, he was told he had a weak liver which lead to inexplicable bouts of fear.

_blood, blood everywhere. A severed head. fingers and toes lying severed next to one another. A jawbone twisted and crooked. All of it in a pile of ash._

_Hans erupted from the ashes, coughing and wheezing, breathing in the body and silt._

The prince rose from his cot, coughing. He rocked on his bed for a moment, bringing himself back to Arendelle, back to the moment he was in, not the hell he had experienced for two years.

"Never again," He growled, mostly to himself, "Never ever, ever again."

...the truth was he was scared.

Oh, it was funny to think they had returned when he was safe (ish) in his cell. And he could fake it in front of Elsa, but the truth was, Hans Westerguard was afraid to fight the Black Spot pirates again. They... did things... horrible things...

He shivered like a small child. It didn't matter. He was just here because _that_... fool Elsa dragged him here.

Baragor would never allow him out, let alone force him to fight.

Right!

...right?


	5. Chapter 5

As scared as Hans was, Elsa was doing even worse. On her desk lay the reports filed about the Black Spot pirates. She ignored them, favoring trade agreements, and tariff proposals. Those she could handle. Those she could fix. Those... had nothing to do with her sister.

"The girl was found, with no limbs. Evidence of **extreme** sexual abuse."

Elsa closed her eyes, focusing on things she knew how to handle, "...How do you do it?" She whispered, looking at Baragor's ship in the bay.

"...your highness?" Asked her servant.

"...nothing Kai," She sighed, re-wording a note to France asking for a slight increase in the export of pink dyes.

"If I may say so, your highness, anything you would like to discuss is not off-limits."

Elsa pondered talking to Kai momentarily. He was trustworthy. And, of course, she did need someone to talk to. Not that she needed advice, she just needed... to get it out of her head.

"It's about Hans."

Kai inclined his head, expecting that to be the answer, "...?"

Elsa leaned back in her chair, "I've read the cases. Rather; I've read what they've filed in documents about these..." She waved her hands, "Beasts. And let me say; I have never _ever_ seen this evil. I wouldn't treat these things as men. They lost that right. By their own admission they don't even see themselves as humans. They're evil, they know they're evil, and they _like_ being evil."

"And Hans...?"

"...Hans... he knows them. As scary as it is to say; I think he understands them."

"And what's wrong with that?" Asked Kai. After all, it's not as though Hans was the proper gentleman in the eyes of the Arendelle court.

"He fought them when he was a young man. The tactics he admitted to resorting to... in open court, mind you, not what he actually did out there in the field, I'm talking to what he told **his own parents** he did to the pirates... is utterly brutal."

"And that makes him evil."

"...worse, it makes him right."

"Right about what?" Kai demanded. It sounded more like Hans was just plain sick and wrong!

"She met his eyes with cool determinedness, "...he knows how to fight them. Better than anyone. Because he understand evil. He can," She paused, grabbing a file out of the stack, "and I quote, '...crew was burned alive. I hid in the ashes, waiting for the enemy to get drunk on blood wine', that," She paused, adding, "...is liquor mixed with human blood, ahem, 'and fall asleep. As they did so, I fashioned a shiv from my first mate's thigh bone and proceeded to stab those guarding the row boat to death and stole away into the night' ahem," She placed the paper back on the stack, "Where he then rowed for three straight days with no food, and no water. Covered in the ashes and stench of his dead crew."

Kai swallowed.

Elsa sat silently for a moment, "I... can't do that. I can't murder people in cold blood," She tipped her head allowing herself to admit she'd come kind of close in a way, "I can't fashion blades from my servants' bones."

Kai coughed, "Appreciate that."

She nodded, and continued, "I can't chain myself to someone and leap headfirst into a rocky shore, bludgeoning him to death. Hans' heart froze to fight these pirates. How can I combat them?"

"Maybe your heart does not need to freeze, Majesty."

...Elsa let out a reluctant breath, "You want me to send Hans in?"

Kai swelled, standing up, "I think you should do whatever you conscience allows you to do."

It wasn't too much of an answer, but it quelled her fears a bit. At least she was in control.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes, blood, feces, filth, blood, ash, screams, fire, blood...

Hans awoke. Sleep paralysis kept him from moving, but it felt like his heart was about to erupt from his chest. He slowed his breathing, repeating the calming mantra; kill Elsa, kill Anna, rule Arendelle, repeat.

He could beat them. He was **stronger** than they were. Once he proved how strong he was, he could rule Arendelle, and never, ever return to the sea. Ever.

Ever!

Now that he was focused, the prince resumed his workout. There was nothing to lose, after all. He had nothing else with which to keep himself occupied. He grunted with each thud, hitting the floor of the cabin as he brutally thrust up and down on the wood. Hans was doing hard push-ups; throwing himself into the air with his arms, then flexing his arms behind his back, sending him crashing head-first into the wood.

He'd let himself get soft, too soft. No wonder he hadn't been able to kill those girls. He'd been too preoccupied trying to be a 'gentleman' he had lost sight of what truly mattered; power.

"Grrrraaaah!" He finished the violent repititions for something a bit more painful; punching wood.

"I hate my life! I hate those girls! **And I hate pirates!"**

"Let it go."

Hans paused his ministrations to turn and behold the ice queen herself. It was too late now to pretend like he was still in control, but he could hurt her, make her realize she wasn't in control either.

"You think this is over? Huh? You think your sister is still alive?! Even if she is, she'll never be the person she was! Anna will never really return home!"

"...neither did you."

Hans gaped. His heart was still beating too quickly. Fear was becoming his master. He buried it under the surface.

"I'm the greatest captain the Southern Isles has ever had. I won. I survived!"

"There are many ways I would describe your victories against the Black Spot, but 'winning' would not be one of them."

Hans grit his teeth, "What do you want?"

Elsa never lost a beat, "I want you to set sail for the Southern Isles, bring me back Anna in one arm, and their leader Black Spot in another."

Hans grit his teeth, "...rrrgh... beg me."

"...what?!"

"You heard me. Beg."

Elsa glared at him, "I'll beg when I'm not queen. But I am. After you return, you can beg to be released. I will speak to your brother about the particulates." She turned and walked towards the stairs, "Oh, and Hans?" He looked at her, "I mean what I said; let it go."

She left. He resumed his work-out.

"Never."

Blood, fire, ashes, filth, 100, 101, 102, 103, kill Elsa, kill Anna, kill... he fell into a rhythm.


	7. Chapter 7

Hans sat in a cell on a ship, then he sat in a cell on the back of a cart, then he sat in a cell in the dungeon of the castle.

So, all in all, it was not a very productive day.

"Please, have a seat," Said one of the royal advisors. Hans ignored him.

"I'm not going." He stated. Elsa glared at him from under her brows. He held back a snort. Queenie couldn't do anything to him. Nothing that hadn't already happened, anyways.

"Leave us."

Hans resisted the urge to flip her off before turning around.

"Not you, them." She growled.

"But your highness-!"

"...go."

"Yes, your majesty."

She waited until everyone had cleared out.

"I know, Hans." She said wearily, "I've read the reports."

"Then you know nothing," He growled.

"...you're afraid," She whispered.

Hans said nothing. Her hand reached towards him.

"It's okay..." Her gentle pale fingers almost graced his chin when he roughly brushed them aside.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed. The prince stormed off angrily. It didn't matter to him that he was under arrest. The only thing that matter anymore was just getting away from... them.

He shuddered.

After he left the service, a sense of relief had flooded him. The horrors of his past were so far away that nothing could compare it. Yet now here he was, forced to relive it. And for what? Duty? Honor?

Guilt?

Before he left the room, he left the young queen with a word of warning, "Whatever pieces of your sister you think are left, I would tell you this; there's no winning with these people. You don't meet them on the field of battle. You meet them in a pit. You crawl down, and you fall and fall and fall until everything is destroyed. Destroy everything, and there's no reason for them to fight anymore. Completely and utterly annihilate them, and that's how I 'won'. And it's not okay. It never was and it never will be."

Hans left.

The queen's jaw clenched. She'd tried to be nice. She'd tried to show sympathy. No more Mr. Nice Queen.

Mrs. Nice Queen. Miss Nice Queen. Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Hans walked the halls with a fury. In theory, he should have been escorted down to the dungeons, but nobody was in a mood to deal with the angry prince.

His mood darkened as he cursed everyone, especially Anna for putting him into this situation. How many more lives did he have to snuff out before they would release him from this war?!

He burst into his brother's office, knowing full well what he had to do, "I'm going to need 99 men. Sea-worthy, with no fear and a death wish. And a ship. A big one. With a black flag."

His brother stared back at him at a loss for words, "...well-"

"And I need this by sundown." Hans stormed off. He was huffing by the time he reached the upmost tower of the castle. He collapsed against the wall.

"Hi." Some peasant was trying to get his attention. Hans ignored him. The peasant then picked him up and knocked the prince unconscious.

...

Ten minutes later, Hans awoke with a throbbing headache.

"Wooooow..." He muttered to himself. Kristoff was standing over him with a smug smile on his face.

"Ow."

"You're welcome."

"For what?"

Kristoff gestured to the air around him, "For not having to prove you can fly."

"...touche'." Hans rose to his feet, "You're that, uh, ice, guy, right? Chrissy?"

"It's Kristoff."

"Kristoffy, right." Hans brushed himself off.

"No hard feelings?"

"None."

They both sighed and turned back to the ocean.

"I'm scared."

"...I know."

"Does it ever bother you?"

"Lying to her?"

Hans laughed, "No. Yes, of course lying to her."

"Nope. I like being a ice harvester. Plus, marrying a princess, sooo..."

"Did Baragor recognize you?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Screw it, I've been away from people all my life. Mom and Dad never told me where I was from..."

Hans shrugged, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Just out of curiousity, How exactly did you 'meet' Anna."

"An 'accident' actually."

Hans laughed, "Right."

Kristoff shrugged, "Hey, you said you'd help me get the girl of my dreams."

"If you really loved her, why'd she end up in my arms."

Thunk.

Hans woke up again, "So, do we keep pretending not to know each other?"

"Yep."

"You want me to find Anna, don't you?"

"...yep."

"You ever gonna tell her the truth."

"Never."

"Sounds like a good plan, we set sail at midnight."

"Who's this we?" Asked Kristoff. Hans smirked.

"Brother, we're hunting pirates!"


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa paced her room nervously. Nothing about this made sense. Nothing. Relying on Hans, Kristoff's lies, Anna's absence. Nothing made sense anymore.

The queen forced herself to stop and make sense of the situation. Her sister was missing. Kristoff had immediately recommended she meet with a war council (which made sense if he was an over-protective boyfriend, but still...). Then Baragor had shown up, claiming knowledge of the incident, and proposing a deal.

"What do you want?" She asked the air. That was what was wrong here; Kristoff wasn't the kind to send an armada off for his girlfriend, the Black Spot pirates had made no demands, and Baragor gained nothing from this whole deal!

Elsa sighed into her hands. A year ago, she would have deemed this train of thought paranoid. Now? It was definitely something worth considering.

And really, there was only one thing that bothered her. Hans was going to die. Period.

No matter how this fight went, he would perish. Looking over his records, it became increasingly apparent that, no matter how one fought the pirates, there was no such thing as 'winning'. Hans had only managed stalemates. And even then he had walked over piles upon piles of corpses to get them.

"He's unpredictable."

Elsa jumped slightly.

"My apologies," Bowed Baragor, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I am not afraid," Insisted the queen.

He smiled, "Soooo... I was thinking; since the Southern Isle has been so forward with you, volunteering our confidential information..."

"Which we are ever so pleased about," Elsa grit out.

That smile stayed, "I was hoping to ask for... a blessing."

"...of what kind?"

"I want Hans' offense... cleared. It's embarrassing. Besides," Laughed Baragor, "Once he's served his purpose, he's as good as dead."

Elsa stood up straight, "If he survives this, he will be a free man."

"Oh," Said Baragor, "I think not..."

The prince then bowed before leaving, heaping even more guilt on the poor queen.


	10. Chapter 10

"101" Hans puffed out, collapsing on the ground, out of breath. He cursed himself for not continuing. If he was expected to get revenge, he had to be stronger. And he did want revenge on Arrendelle, it just seemed pointless now. Whatever he thought up, sure the Black Spot pirates had already done to Anna.

He rolled on his back and closed his eyes. They had bags now, puffing black and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

Ash.

Blood.

Bone.

Slime.

Dirt.

Fire.

Smoke.

Hans burst back up puffing for air. His heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. There was only one solution he could count on; exhaustion. If he worked hard enough, and took some opiates, he might luck out and have some dreamless sleep. Or some nightmares.

He whipped off his shirt and went back to his work out.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

There was a knock on the door.

"The prisoner will rise!"

Hans rolled his eyes. He planned on ignoring whomever it was. He wasn't interested. However, it was hard to ignore the glowing silhouette of the curvy queen.

"Hans..." She said shakily. He knew immediately she had done something she could not live with. She was here looking for some form of absolution. Part of him wanted to deny her it. And demand she live with herself. Another part of his didn't care, "I... wanted to apologize for requiring this of you. I recognize that... your duty to the navy is over, and that you are-"

"Let it go," He snarled. He took off his undershirt, allowing the young woman a clear view of his scars, "don't ever apologize for killing. It makes you look weak."

She nodded dumbly as he flexed his muscles.

"...you're going to die," She whispered.

"I don't see how that's your problem."

"You don't care?"

"You care more than I do. 5... 6... 7..."

"Could you please finish up," Elsa hissed angrily. It was almost sunset, and he had demanded his ship be in harbor, waiting for inspection. She did not think it was particularly princely, (as far as vessels go) but she supposed it was just there to get the job done. Yet, instead of doing... _anything_, Hans was here, taunting her and flexing his scarred body at her like some common hooligan!

None of her people were allowed in yet, to prevent security issues. Hans had the audacity not to allow her people onto a vessel she had managed to get, and not take immediate action when she called for it.

"I'll know when I'm done!" He barked. His cell exploded as it was struck by a cannon-ball.

He was done.


	11. Chapter 11

Although mentioned in only warrior songs and poetry, there is a point, after life, between heaven and hell that a soldier's soul finds himself. It lies in knowing the agony of loosing one's life, and, by extension, the soul of those they fight for, on the field of battle, and taking something from the enemy, and the knowledge that you have taken it from him.

Hans, in that spot between Heaven and Hell, found himself... unsurprised. Ever since his trip to Elsa's coronation, life had been a series of bittersweet moments. The victory of fooling Anna coupled with the defeat of trying to kill queen Elsa.

As his spirit floated back down to his body, the pain and confusion filled his mind as he became conscious again.

"Ow." That was all he allowed himself. Voices from outside. Two men in servant's garb swung into the window on ropes. A third rappelled down the side of the castle and into the dungeon. Although still disorientated, Hans found this somewhat dubious.

"He's dead," One of them announced upon seeing the fallen Westerguard's body.

Hans started the feel his body's agony. Great. He suppressed a cough as the trio made there way to the queen. She lay on her side, arm splayed against her breast. The moonlight brought her ice to life, sparkling beautifully. One of the men lifted her head by her snowy hair.

"Arrogant trollop," He said, "Giving orders. She should learn how to have shut her mouth and minded her place."

Hans completely agreed. Then again, she did show him a certain amount of respect, and that counted for something. He suppressed his need to breath again as the burning sensation made its way across his body. His finger trembled, knocking a single rock loose.

Oops.

Opening the one eye only partially-covered in dust, Hans watched the men scalp Elsa. Her gorgeous lock were severed roughly by a knife. She moaned in pain, beginning to come back to life. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to focus. The pain in her hair was intensifying. One pale hand made its way to the source of discomfort.

The queen startled as she found the locks severed.

"Nuh... noooo..." She moaned. The men laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead quick enough, I'm sure."

Finally, Hans could suppress himself no more. He burst up, wheezing for air, coughing out the rock and dust.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The men stumbled backwards, afraid. Hans landed on his feet.

"AH! AH! AH!" His entire body ached. But his anger was greater. The young prince hefted a rock and threw it into the open mouth of one of the men. Bulls eye, the thug went down, spewing blood. Hans then grabbed a chunk of a wooden beam, the metal screw still imbedded in a hunk of the wall.

He swung on the second man, sending him to that space between Heaven and Hell.

Finally, he sighed to himself. Hans raised himself to full height. He was free. The cool night air brushed across his skin. The first man spit out his teeth, sobbing. Hans picked up the rock he had thrown and silenced the man permanently. The third had run off, which was _not _Black Spot pirate behavior. They were more along the lines of "I'll eat myself, and the eat the flesh of my enemies". Although their mania was... off-putting... it followed a certain logic. And therefore was predictable.

So... who was this?

Hans felt the powerful urge to hunt down the third man and... **persuade** him to talk. The rumble of canon-fire brought Hans back to the gaping hole. These cells were crap; couldn't keep him in, or Elsa.

Arrendelle was in flames. Screams echoed through the night as savage pirates attacked citizenry. Death would take many, many innocents tonight. Hans didn't care.

He turned back to look at Elsa. She wasn't as beautiful now that the blood from her forehead had dried. Between that and her damaged locks, she looked somewhat manish. He laughed. She stirred.

"I bid you, goodnight," He snickered, making his way towards the door. He stepped on her hand on the way out, one last insult before...

before...

_before..._

Hans swore. He turned and picked the groaning blond up.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this," He assured her. He head bobbed up and down as if she agreed with him. Arrendelle soldiers ran up and down the castle, untrained for this kind of attack. Hans complained to his unconscious captive that it was no wonder he almost managed to kill her.

"Here," He said, turning to one soldier, "Take the queen to the portrait room."

The soldier stared at him, dumbfounded, "But-!"

"It's the last place the pirates will attack," He added silently, "And they know the layout of the place perfectly."

And now he could walk right out the door, debts paid, with no reason whatsoever to stick around.

"You three," He said with authority, "Come with me."

They knew who he was, but the soldiers still followed him. He was the only stable person around, "You in front. That's the safest job."

"How is that the safest job?!" Demanded the youth.

"Because," Hans explained as they came onto a stairway, "All you need to do is tuck and roll."

He then pushed th eyoung guard down the steps into the path of attacking pirates.

"AH!"

They stumbled, and Hans stabbed one of them with the knife that had severed Elsa's hair. Why didn't he think to just kill the queen, let the assassin's take the blame?

He didn't want to think about that right now, not with his fingers in someone else's eyes. That's what no one explains about combat- it's disgusting. Blood and vomit and waste filled the channel. Within seconds, the guards took control, ending the lives of three of the pirates. The rest ran back.

Hmmm... more atypical behavior. Must be a trend.

"Happa Hans! Happa Hans!" They screamed.

"What's that mean?" Asked one of the guards.

Hans snarled angrily turning to the window. Out in the city, the cannonballs from... his ship?! cleared a straight path from the bay to his current location in the castle. As if on cue, dozens of screaming pirates charged into the clearing, running into the castle.

"It means two things," He sighed as the guards looked on in terror. He rubbed his eyes, "First, it is a curse to describe animal procreation, in this context that I am copulating creature. The second? That I'm not paid enough for this."

"Huh?"

"They're here for me," He explained, "This attack is to finally kill me."

a.n. read and review for a chapter. I feed off your love! :D

Also, trying to decide whether or not to make this Helsa. :( On the one hand, I want to keep him focused on how afraid he is, and deal with that. On the other, major drama. Oh, what to choose, what to choose?!


	12. Chapter 12

"Blood, ash, pain! Blood, ash, pain!" The crowd of pirates chanted in a dozen languages as they made their way to the castle.

"All this..." said a trembling guard, "For one man?!"

Hans rolled his eyes and walked away, "Whatever. I'm out of here. I don't care. I don't."

Another cannonball exploded, burying the stairway with stone and ash. Hans cringed. Well, he wasn't planning to use that anyways. There were ropes outside of his cell that led to the roof, or, with any luck, the ground.

He had no reason to stick around. This wasn't his fight. Besides... he was **afraid**. He had finally gotten **out** of this blasted business, and had no reason to return, right?

Right?!

Hans found himself not moving. Crap. This again. His stupid, pointless conscience was making itself known. After he had buried it years previous. There was no time for regret, or sorrow. People died, horrible. And he survived because he didn't care enough to... to do anything about it.

Hans growled as he returned to his cell. After securing the knife in his belt, he tried climbing up, but found that pirates were using the ropes to descend from the roof.

"OH!" He yelped, descending.

His feet hit the wall as he lowered his body.

"Happa Hans! Happa Hans!" The crowd below cheered. They had him trapped. Men flooded his cell, cheering, "Happa Hans, Happa Hans!"

Hans had no desire to be taken alive. He took out his knife, and leapt from the building. If Westerguard blood would be spilt tonight, it would be in a river with his enemies. That's Southern Isles thinking.

"Whoop, whoop, whoop!"

Hans shut his eyes in frustration as he collided with the sled, "You're late," He groaned after taking a minute to recover.

"Svren roren't rive ree rhis rorraot!" Kristoff chewed out past his carrot. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Where's the lamp!?" He screeched.

"Anna broke it!"

Hans' eyes lit up, "That was an heirloom!"

"Good thing she didn't check where it was from before using it on the wolves!"

"You know, someday we're going to have a talk about your girlfriend," Hans spit out. He popped open the bottom of Kristoff's torch, withdrawing a sword, "Glad to see you're up to your old tricks."

"Let's see if you're still up to yours," Kristoff grit out as the sled rammed through another crowd of pirates.

Hans started chopping. They made their way to the wharf. Heads rolled as Hans alternated left and right, severing limbs and drawing blood.

"Get me to the ship. We'll turn the canons on them!"

"I hate to ask, but is that really a good idea?!" Kristoff hollered over the roar of the wind and dying men.

"Oh!" Screamed Hans as he wrestled with an Asian foe, "And using me as eye-candy/bait for your psycho girlfriend?!"

"It's true love!" Spit Kristoff, swinging his pick with deadly accuracy.

"Stalker!"

"Psycho!"  
"You kiss Anna with that mouth?"

"Well you didn't!"

A cannonball exploded in front of the sled, knocking its occupants onto their sides. Kristoff managed to keep a hand on the reigns, and Hans, a hand on Kristoff.

"I didn't kiss her because it was _your_ crazy plan to send her off into the woods!"

"Well," Huffed Kristoff, "Is this really necessary right now?!"

The two men hurtled down the street.

"Sven, zig-zag!"

"You don't tell Sven to zig-zag, _I-_!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Hans felt another explosion of rock and dust hit him. This was a horrible day of pain and dread. Another one to add to the list of days he never wanted to live through again.

"And what was with the whole 'no one loves you' thing?" Kristoff demanded, hoisting himself back onto his reindeer's back.

"It was the only way to get you to make a move!" Said Hans. They reached the ship, two hundred pirates behind them, cannons pointed in front of them, and streaks of fire to their sides.

"Hey! I was going to talk to her once you... disappeared," Kristoff put this in air-quotes, "But killing Elsa?"

"Doing your job for you!" Huffed out Hans as he started running alongside Sven, "You were sent here to spy, and overthrow. NOW LOOK AT YOU!"

Kristoff jerked on the reigns. Hans stopped.

"Will this get Anna back?"

Hans shrugged. Kristoff punched him in the face, knocking his little brother out, "Happa Hans! Happa Hans!"

The crowd of pirates cheered. Hans groaned loudly. This... unfortunately, was the Westerguard way of life; make a plan, have that plan fall apart, make another plan, go back to the first plan, then hop to a third, then just go balls-deep, so to speak.

Well, that and the whole 'river of blood thing.'

"Bring him aboard, the Black Spot hisself wants to chat!"

Kristoff nodded, hefting Hans over his shoulder, "Sorry about this..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hans awoke in a cage.

"NOOOOO!" He rammed himself upwards, "No! No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

It was fruitless. He was chained down; arms, legs, head, torso, all restricted. The bed he was chained to was bolted to the floor, and smelled of... dark things.

_her head was severed, indications of extreme sexual violence._

The cage itself was locked, and hovering above the deck of the ship. Even if he did get out of the chains, and the cage, he would still have to leap a good ten meters to safety. He shuddered, remembering all the things Black Spot pirates did to their victims...

His mind was drenched in fear. And confusion.

**"Christopher!"**

His cage was lowered. At first he thought he would be impaled on the stakes below, but they had been moved to allow him passage into the lower parts of the ship.

"Why?!" He demanded. Sure, he hadn't exactly been his best friend, but they were allies. The Black Spot pirates were little more than savages. The blond stared out a port hole into the moonlight.

"Don't blame our brother too harshly, Hans-y."

Hans stared in disbelief as Baragor himself stepped forward.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Hans grit his teeth, "And Kris?"

"Getting his girlfriend back, worry not."

"So this is about me?"

"No... it's about me," His brother sat. This, too, was custom. You have an inherit duty, as a brilliant tactician, to show your opponent the foolishness of their actions, "As you know, our custom is to send our princes into foreign countries, infiltrate and..." He smiled.

"Obviously," Hans said, anger evident in his voice.

"But a generation ago, the biggest problem we had was the Black Spot Pirates. They had no real home, nor nation, to attack. So when I was kidnapped, our dear grand-daddy wrote me off. I endeavored to prove him wrong."

"You killed him."

"Yes," Said Baragor, somewhat surprised.

"Not that it matters, but go on."

"Anyways, so there I was, staring at myself, blood soaked into my clothing. The pirates were shocked at how brutally a prince could be. I earned their trust and was returned 'home' but I served the best interests of both sides; I encouraged the pirates to leave the Southern Isles alone, and in return ensured that the government would turn a blind eye to their proceedings."

Everything made sense now; his brother's charity, his return to Arrendelle, how the pirates knew when and where to hit, and how they got on the ship.

"The flag?"

"An accident. But you're skipping ahead, because one day- you came along!" Baragor pointed accusingly, "You refused to play by the rules. You increased the stakes of both sides, costing me great power in both our kingdom, and amongst the pirates. Fortunately, killing you will take care of both."

Hans sighed, "Good, so kill me."

"Noooo... not yet. I need one last favor?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to kill the queen."

"How?!"

"Specifically, when we reach Anna, we're going to negotiate her surrender. At that point, you're going to make a break for it, trying to free her and this will lead to your death as well as the queen's."

Hans rattled his own cage, "HOW?!"

"Don't you worry, little brother."

Baragor knocked on the deck to send Hans up. For the first time, Hans felt... calm. He was going to die. He could actually live with that as long as he was released. No more fighting, or war, or bloodshed. Just the calm embrace of death.

But what of Elsa?

Sure, he hated her, and, truth be told if she were pinned down to the decks by sword being slowly tortured to death, he would enjoy hearing her death-screams, but using him to kill her was... annoying him.

She had stood up for him, and to him. Not many had been able to manage that. And, if nothing else, was willing to show him pity.

Maybe he could fight. Not for his life, but for her. Once. Then if she died, he wouldn't care. Debt repaid. He started counting in order to pass the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai smoothed the sheets down for the fiftieth time. This was the worst night... ever, actually. Even the death of the beloved king and queen, may they rest in peace, had not been this bad. Fires still raged. The princess was still missing, and the hospital was filled with the wounded.

Worst of all, the council was outside the door. They demanded to see the queen. Gerta had informed them she was in no condition to receive visitors and they gave her no end of grievances. It made sense they would feel that way. Before the ascension of the queen, they had ruled Arrendelle. Her coronation had stripped them of a great deal of power.

He wondered if it even mattered to them how many people were suffering out there; friends, brothers, fathers... and daughters...

However, Elsa was alive, and that mattered very, very much.

The steady rise and fall of her chest meant that she was still in charge. Hopefully she would straighten them all out.

Kai was drawing his cloth across her forehead, dropping some water into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open. He bowed immediately.

"Cuuh... cuh..."

"Sh... it's alright, your majesty," He assured her. She shook her head.

"Hans...?"

"Gone."

She clenched her eyes shut. Frustration started to well up inside her, "...how many?"

"Your high-"

"How. Many?"

"...we're not sure yet. Almost a hundred dead or wounded."

She let out a breath, "That's..."

"Horrible?"

"Surprisingly low."

He bowed his head. She sat up. For a moment, confusion set in as she orientated herself. First, her hands went to the wound on her head. Noticing it was patched up, the fingers kept going, illuminating the previous night's events. The queen let out a gasp as she touched her scalp.

"Ah!" She bit her lip. Her fingers drew away as if electrocuted.

"Your majesty... it seems as though you were assaulted." He swallowed hard.

She clenched her eyes, "Was I...?"

"We're not sure about all that happened," He hastily added, "But we do know who dragged you out of that cell."

She lit her gaze upon him in surprise, "Hans?"

He nodded, shocked she had guessed.

"Mirror," She commanded. Kai swallowed hard.

Few know how hard it is to have no hair. Indeed, across the world, hair is viewed as a sign of honor. Only in extreme cases, those engaging themselves in cases of virtue, is hair removed. When a woman looses her hair, due to age or illness, the psychological trauma can be somewhat _extreme_.

Wide, hurt eyes searched the glass for a familiar face, as if the platinum locks had taken Elsa away and left a hurt young woman.

The door thudded as council members demanded entrance. Elsa curled up, sobbing.

"I'll tell them to leave," Kai excused himself.

Her small, pale fingers searched her scalp, finding only trace pieces. She had heard that sometimes it didn't grow back when cut. She remembered her mother's beautiful locks. How rich and silky they were. So extravagant, ladies from across the known world would compliment her on them, leading to friendships, then trade agreements.

"Hair worth its weight in gold," Elsa let out, the pain in her voice.

She hated this whole thing. But no amount of hate could make it grow back. She curled up, sticking herself firmly into a ball. The young queen wanted to block out the whole world, and never, ever let anyone see her again. Who would do this to her. Her hair was... she just loved it. It was so much more obedient than Anna's- falling to just the right length.

She let out another sob.

The activity outside the door escalated.

"NO!" Elsa let out a burst of cold, freezing the entire room. That did it. The noise stopped and Elsa knew what she had to do.

Creating a new outfit for herself; fluffy snow imitating furs, Elsa puffed herself a nice hat to cover her head.

Ripping the doors open, she used her queenly commanding tone to inform the council that she required rest, and that they would best serve her by finding out what damage had been done.

They were not welcome into the castle until everyone had been accounted for. Period.

She then slammed the door in their faces, huffing.

Her hand went to the hat before she stopped herself.

Taking a breath, Elsa clenched her hands together. It would regrow. It would be beautiful. She was queen, Anna was princess, Kristoff was a weirdo, and Hans...

Hans was still a mystery.


	15. Chapter 15

Kristoff/Christopher paced the cabin furiously, his Westerguard blood kept him moving, thinking.

It had all seemed so _simple_ at first...

The Westerguards were not technically Southern Isles royalty. They were just royalty in general. Centuries ago, coincidentally around the time that the Black Spot pirates arrived in the isles, a large family had emmigrated to the country as well. Since there were so many of them, and they kept growing as a family, it didn't take very long for their family ties to strengthen their political standings.

Their lord at the time had been worried, and forcefully drafted about half the men, leaving their female counterparts at home during the constant wars.

This plan had backfired in a most spectacular way. Instead of killing off the men, the Westerguards used their family connection to start their family motto, "If Westerguard blood should be shed in foreign waters, then by the strength of my arms and the arms of my brothers, this ocean will be filled with the blood of our enemies."

Obviously, the person who coined the phrase died off quickly thereafter. Ironically, their commanders became too afraid to send Westerguards to their death, else they may incur the wrath of the rest of the clan. Soon, by surviving and, honestly, ripping people apart, members of the family rose in rank. His ancestor, Johan, had coined the phrase about plans. He was in a particularly tricky situation, and gave words to the spirit which had possessed his predecessors.

Once their millitary careers were solidified, the Westerguards moved into the castle, bringing their families with them. Johan himself was the first royal of the group in the Southern Isles, and his son the first Westerguard king.

They'd learned something along the way. Something about identity. A man could topple a kingdom just by moving up the political ranks.

From the first pioneer to Johan's own son, Kristophe, the Westerguards learned how to impose themselves into societies, and slowly take them over. It was not a lesson they would soon forget. Westerguards all over Europe were military leaders, dukes, and merchants. Although sometimes the extended family drifted, one piece of knowledge remained; that power could be grasped by anyone willing to take it.

Which is how Kristoff found himself in quite the dilemma. He's been sent to Arrendelle to implant himself in their culture, learn their ways, then return to the Southern Isles. Instead, he'd fallen in love with the place, and her.

Anna.

He could remember the first time he had seen her; wrapped up in her father's arms, so cold, so frail... he'd wanted to protect her. It was a turning point to him. When he first arrived in the kingdom, he'd fallen in love with the simple beauty it possessed, the culture of harvesting ice, and the mountains. He had found a baby reindeer who had bonded onto him. Finally, he had someone that loved him. Now, he fell in love all over again.

He'd watched her from afar, so to speak. Whenever he was in town, he'd take a moment or two out of his day to look into the castle. He learned her routine, from morning until midnight. He could watch her for hours, days. Even with the curtains closed, he knew which shadowy silhouette was hers.

Kristoff... Kristophe, could not stay long. He had been sent to live with Westerguards _in_ Arrendelle. to live with the trolls, and to keep from being discovered, he could not spend too much time in town. Eventually they tracked him down, but had no choice but to respect his decision to stay in the mountains. They could not, after all, call the police because their 'son' refused to spy for them.

He still had to make progress reports; paths through the mountains, current and future storage of arms, tracking the ascension of the queen. None of it seemed _too_ dangerous at first, but the older he got, the closer he came to realizing how dangerous the reports were.

Especially the last one he sent;

"The queen has magic powers."

That would stop any invasion plans they had. It should have. But instead, they sent Hans.

Kristoff had felt mixed emotions about this. He felt the desire to watch his brother's ship come in, but no desire whatsoever to watch him weasel his way into someone else's heart. Especially when the heart in question was already an object of great desire.

"And what do you want, brother?" Kristoff muttered to himself. That same question had been asked him by only two people; Hans and Baragor. The blond knew Baragor had lived with the pirates, was more than aware of their reputation even a continent away. And Baragor knew Kristoff loved the princess. And so he made a deal.

Kristoff felt little regret in betraying Hans. No Westerguard was truly trust-worthy.

Even now, the ice-master-spy was feeding his contacts information about the status of the queen and council. He ought to be put to death.

His 'parents' handed him an envelope, a large 'B' on the outside.

"It's for you." They said.

He opened it, eyes filling with shock and sorrow as he read the contents. One line.

"He must die."


	16. Chapter 16

a.n. warning! Violence and death ahead! You have been warned.

Hans swallowed. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came for him. His cage swung in the wind while he waited. Something wet hit his legs. Kerosene?

They set him on fire.

Hans screamed, trying to douse the flames. His legs flailed as he tried to put himself out. The world froze as the ground beneath him disappeared. His cage hit the deck with a loud 'bang'.

They were on him in seconds. Blades popped through the bars, piercing him again and again. Nails were embedded in his skin as he screamed in pain. The fire died out, but his shins were badly burned.

They kept at him.

Within minutes, he was bleeding to death.

"Come on, boys," said the leader, "We need him alive to kill tomorrow!"  
The men crowed their joy, screaming, "Happa Hans! Happa Hans!"

The group continued. Their sticks struck him, bruising his skin. He screamed in pain and tried to go limp, that way the impact would hurt less. Nothing to do about the burn wounds or the nails in his skin.

It continued. Bits of metal were stuck in his face, arms, chest, and legs. One man even lit the prince's waist on fire, but Hans managed to flip over. He went limp as they pushed him past his limit.

Although they obviously desired to torture him some more, his pain would end the next day.

Besides which, he was barely alive, they were so brutal, so quick. He might die before their Leader could properly dispose of him.

Hans felt himself slipping into the seductive arms of oblivion. If he gave up now, he wouldn't have to hurt. Not for a few hours anyway.

"...No..."

Hans fought it. Fought back. Pain, fire, blood, smoke, suffering, ash... these were commonplace in his life. He was a survivor, the prince that had toppled the mighty Snow Queen herself and brought the Black Pirates under heel.

Pain flooded him as he burst back to consciousness. Blood flowed into his eyes, blinding him. He took a single nail out, patient, once more. It dislodged painfully from his hip. He stuck it into the crude lock restraining his legs.

Click... click... click... nothing. He kept at it for ten minutes, in agony the whole time.

Click, click, clack.

He refused to give up, no matter how painful and fruitless it seemed. He almost passed out twice more when he heard a satisfying, "Clunk" as the lock opened. One down, five to go.

He kept moving. His legs and crotch burned from the assault. The loss of blood made him light-headed. Skin scraped off as he wretched himself free of his bonds, using his own blood as a lubricant.

The same pieces of jagged metal served as wedges, damaging the broken down old cage. Many things, these pirates were, but they certainly did not have the military discipline to make sure their tools were in working order. Between the wedges, and using the chains as a fulcrum, Hans managed to open a small hole for himself.

And he was still on fire.

He ripped of his pants and threw them onto a keg by the canons.

A handful of crew members witnessed it, whispering in confusion, "Happa Hans?"

They then noticed the keg was gun pounder and ran for their lives.

The prince himself jumped over-board as the ship exploded. There was only one thing left to do; go back to Arrendelle, and demand his release. He'd more than paid for his crimes.

Han grabbed a piece of wood and started swimming.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristoff/Christopher sat nervously, waiting to be admitted to see the queen. He was... extremely reluctant to be here. Always had been. It felt unnatural-dirty. His heart ached with guilt.

Anna...

He was like a love-sick puppy. It had taken all his self-control not to ask her to marry him when he followed her into the mountains. She had been so frail then, but surprisingly strong. Wearing that ridiculous party dress, so determined to save her sister...

He had watched her, acted like he didn't even recognize the princess, the boldest lie he'd ever told was the truth he'd never said.

"Mr. Bjyorgman?"

Kristoff looked up.

"The queen will see you now."

He nodded firmly before taking the necessary steps into her drawing room. The door shut behind him formally. He'd hated palaces, even the one he'd been born in. When he moved to Arrendelle, he had moved to the country; free air, endless wilderness. That was the life.

Now, here he was, stuck in a palace, lying, cheating and scheming like every other Westerguard ever.

He shot Queen Elsa a smile. She reciprocated lightly, gesturing for him to seat him. The big man threw himself into the seat like the backwoodsman he was.

"I'll never get used to this place," He spoke with honesty. It was a fabrication, of course. He had been to the palace before, plus, he had lived in his own until he was four.

"Neither will I," The queen stated through narrowed eyes. He met her gaze nervously. She undid her hat. His eyes went wide with shock for a moment before settling on her face, determined not to make her feel any more self-conscious.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"...yes. This," She took a breath, indicating herself, "Is the real me. No decorations, no fabrications. Generally, 'ations' itself is out of the question. And you, you are an honest man, Kristoff, so... why are you lying to me?"

"Lying, your highness?"

"Hans... whenever he lies, he always looks deep into someone else's eyes. It tricks them into thinking the truth isn't right, and that he is. You have a habit similar to his; you tell people how to think."

"Is that a crime?"

"...no. But I need to know if you're hiding anything from me."

He let out a comical scoff, "Like what?" _My true parentage? My mission here? How long I've truly loved Anna?_

"Like what happened to Anna. She was on a ship, then we found a flag and her bow. How did they find her?"

"I don't know how they found her. But it may have something to do with the fact that Anna isn't a very subtle person."

Elsa glared at him, "I will say this for Hans; he never gives up, ever. And yet he's missing. I've been led to believe that he's left the country, but do you know what I think?" She waited for him to shake his head, "I think this whole thing is a trap. They came for him. They came for me. In one fell swoop, Arrendelle was almost gone."

"I don't know where Hans is," He said, genuinely, "But I believe him to be dead."

The queen regarded him silently for a moment. Nothing about his attitude betrayed even the slightest sense of guile. That's what made her so wary. He'd appeared, then taken Anna away.

"Have you ever heard the history of the house of Westerguard?"

Kristoff remained silent. She continued into their supposed ancestry, back before anyone had written record of them.

"They have some particularly interesting sayings about plans," She turned and faced the window, "About how the first plan always crumbles, but that it is the plan that one must always return to."

Kristoff remained silent.

"...what was the first plan, exactly?" She wondered, "Because that is the plan he will return to."

"Excuse me," He said, realizing that, dead or alive, he was next on the agenda, "I have some... ice to carve."

Elsa nodded.

"...I love her." He said, "I would do anything for her."

The queen turned to him, "I know..." That was what made her so suspicious.

a.n. read and review for a chappie!


	18. Chapter 18

1...

2...

3...

4...

4...?

No, 5...

Hans kept kicking. He'd been here before, out on the open ocean, treading the line between life and death. memories unbidden flashed before his eyes; fighting the Black Spot Pirates, his discharge from the Navy, the attack on Arrendelle.

It wasn't a particularly honorable life. The only good parts were when he was lying through his teeth.

Speaking of teeth, his were chattering. He knew sundown was coming, and he'd have to work even harder to stave off hypothermia.

1...

...

2...

This wasn't going well. He dug deep into his well of rage. All the people he'd let down, all the doubters who assumed he would be eaten by the Black Spot himself (ironically it was his own brother) all the times he'd had to revert to barbaric, humiliating methods to win the day.

All the killing...

Kill Anna, kill Kristoff, kill... sure, kill Elsa too. Why not?

His legs slowed. The prince gripped himself and demanded he remember why it was he so loathed her. She had kept him from marrying Anna, which actually helped since his contact in Arrendelle was in love with her. She... froze the kingdom.

Hmmmm... that was just... troublesome, really. Not a big deal to him _personally_. No, he needed something far more damning.

Siccing Marshmellow on him. Oh yes, _that_ he could get angry about. There was nothing quite like being attacked by a giant snow monster! And she did all of that for nothing! They still broke into her palace, and took her out!

And she lived! That was the worst part! Everyone around him kept dying **but that cursed ice queen!**

Oh! He could feel the warmth of his rage returning with every kick!

"Oh, Hans, please save my sister!" He mocked, "Ha! As if Baragor ever planned on releasing me!"

Other things about her that bugged him; she was so powerful, but **he** had to **save** _her_- well, technically he didn't have to, but it ended up being his problem anyways! And now she was sitting around plotting his death, bald as an eagle, and he wasn't there killing her!  
"Kill... Elsa... Kill Anna... kill Elsa... Elsa..." He kept kicking.

He went through his whole list of grudges; his parents leaving him with nothing, his brothers' betrayal, his shipmates lack of protection, even his trial came back up in his mind.

But nothing, _nothing _compared to his hatred for... _her_.

Oh, he would make it back to Arrendelle. The ship had sailed, maybe the previous night, making it about twelve hours by ship. Maybe. Heading back to shore in a straight line and he be there... in four days? If dehydration didn't kill him first.

Hans kept kicking. Suddenly, all the rage in his heart left as he spotted sails. He let out a shrill whistle over the water to gain attention, kicking rapidly. He let out another whistle, and another. The ship turned and headed towards him.

He was brought up on deck and immediately gulped down as much fresh water as possible. After downing about a bucket, he let out a gasp.

"This... ship..." He panted out, "What's its mission?"

The captain, shocked to see Prince Hans Westerguard in ashen cloak, in the middle of the ocean, simply answered, "We are the _Winter's End_ protection detail."

Hans looked around confused.

"Then where's the _Winter's End_?!"

The captain looked confused for a moment before answering, "The Southern Isles."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is worse than treason."

The council chamber echoed Elsa's voice ominously. The council swallowed with difficulty.

"Your highness-"

The man was cut off due to lack of explanation. The public had been barred from this meeting. As had servants, guests, and even family. Several members of the council itself were instructed to stay home.

"Councilor Deerman, what exactly would you say to this?" She gestured towards the paper. He stared, dumbfounded.

"It will get Anna back," He said, "Isn't that what you really want?"

Elsa sighed wearily, "I... love my sister -my beautiful, powerful sister- more than life itself. I would die for her. And right now, she is in more _**pain** _than I can," She paused, adjusting her new hat, "Then most of us can imagine. So understand when I say that what I want is Anna back, I want my baby sister back."

The council sighed in relief.

"But."

They took that sigh back into their lungs.

"This... this is wrong. And foolish. And short-sighted and a dozen/thousand other things my father hated."

She pushed the paper away.

"It was foolish of us to put any faith in that... **Hans **man, anyways," explained Council Surna.

Elsa's eyes flickered back and forth from Deerman to Surna, "Yes, well... at least he didn't make a deal with these _savages_. You act like this is a nation. That they have a king."

"This "Black Spot" fellow-"

"Is simply the 'leader' not the recognized king. There are no laws, no people, no business. This isn't a country, or a 'peoples' we are dealing with, this," She pointed to the line to whom Arrendelle's money would go, "is a group of international criminals. If we are caught, Arrendelle will lose all standing in the community."

The council exchanged glances, remembering her disastrous coronation.

"Furthermore," She stated, "You must all know what will happen when word of this arrangement gets out, and it will; absolute best-case scenario; embargo. Worst? Annihilation."

"We have no choice," Said a third councilor, Newson, "With Hans gone, no one has the familiarity with which to combat these men. They've come to close to destroying this nation already."

He gestured to her.

The queen bulked. It was true, they had come close to destroying/humiliating her. But that was beside the issue. The council had asked her to sign a 'treaty' with the Black Spot pirates. It was a bad idea for two reasons; 1) they had no formal government to implement the treaty and 2) If anyone got their hands on this piece of paper, it was proof Arrendelle was negotiating with extremists.

"I won't," She said.

"I'm sorry," Said Councilor Victoria, "But you don't have a choice. As treasurer, I have already liquidated our finances. Once the demand for Princess Anna comes in, we will negotiate a settlement."

Elsa bit her tongue until it was sore. She thought of many things to say to this council, but realized silence was all the more condemning, so she simply turned, and walked out.

The paper was signed, sealed, and handed off.

Elsa waited until she reached her room to feel the crushing guilt from allowing poor, sweet Anna to deal with such torture.

Across the pond, Anna had something to say in the matter.

"Ah! Ah... no! Please..."

Crack.

"Ooooh... much better," She sighed, turning her head to the free masseuse, "Take five, I'm just going to soak up some steam."

Princess Anna of Arrendelle, blissfully unaware, bathed in the pleasures provided, free of charge, by Prince Baragor. He'd been so helpful! It was hard to believe he was related to, _bleh_, **Hans**! After those pirates separated the _Winter's End_ from her escort, Baragor had come along, helped with repairs, and demanded she be given royal treatment at his private estate. Her entire crew tagged along, more than happy to take a vacation.

It crossed Anna's mind that something wasn't quite right. Elsa was probably having an emotional meltdown right now, but, so what? It's not like she was going to refreeze Arrendelle!

Besides, the repairs on the ship were almost completed. Baragor had left on business, but within a few days, she'd be back in her room, convincing Kristoff kissing her was the greatest of his accomplishments.

She stared guiltily at the pen and paper. Her men were allowed to write home, those that could, but no letters had come back. Anna knew if she wrote now, she would never hear the end of her sister's grief.

She clapped her hands twice, "Okay, we're going to do the lower back now. And don't be afraid to really get in there, okay?"

Everything was fine. What was another three days?!


	20. Chapter 20

Blood everywhere. Kristoff... Kristopher... swallowed his guilt. He was definitely a Westerguard. The council member on the floor moaned slightly. The blond let out a sigh of ease.

All this over a piece of paper.

Whatever this was, Bargor wanted it- badly.

Although Kristoff had no desire whatsoever to inflict harm on Arrendelle, he was up to the task if it meant securing Anna. And this slip of paper would apparently do that. Kristoff was tempted to peek inside, but resisted the urge. After hiding the unconscious man, the spy walked down the halls, head held high. He was sure to keep his stride slow, nodding to familiar people.

Guards.

Crap.

Kristoff forced himself to slow down. He was especially conscious of the blood on his left arm. With no open wounds, there was simply no way to explain this to anyone.

One of the guards nodded at Kristoff, who smiled back nervously.

"Just going for a stroll," He said. The lies kept coming. He mentally made up an entire story about coming across a dead animal in the woods, so as to explain the blood. He was, after all, a Westerguard.

He made it to the main hall when he stopped immediately.

Elsa.

She was there receiving visitors. Most, like her, were victims of the pirates' assault. Unlike them, however, she could not afford to show any sort of weakness. No, she had to be strong, powerful, and fearless.

If she saw him now... she would know something was wrong. And if he was caught with the document, he would swing from the gallows. It would be safer to take the back way out.

Great.

He trudged another route through the castle, cutting through the kitchen to the window Anna used to swing down from.

"Excuse me!" One of the ministers called for him. Kristoff ignored him, cutting through the staff, unconsciously picking up a knife.

"**Excuse me**!"

Kristoff waited until he was in a quiet room away from prying eyes before turning around.

"Yes?"

The minister, whose name Kristoff had forgotten, started asking questions about the state of the queen. Usually, Kristoff got out of these things by acting dumb. No such luck here. No matter how much of a run-around he gave, the minister asked in a different way, or moved onto another question.

"Look," Said Kristoff, "Don't you know how she's doing? Isn't she your queen? Don't you work for her?"

"Well!" Fumed the man.

Kristoff pushed past him, sliding the knife into his sleeve.

"I don't want to kill him," He muttered out loud. The blond was just about to reach the door when an alarm broke out.

Greaaaaaaaaaaaat.

The minister pushed past him.

Realizing it was only a matter of time before he was searched, Kristoff decided to get rid of the evidence, and the knife, taking care of both problems at once.

He stuck the knife through the paper, and threw it into his sled, lodging it in the back.

"Sven!" He called down, "Go to the harbor!"

His reindeer obeyed. His parents would get the note, then Baragor would let Anna go.

He had to.


	21. Chapter 21

Baragor impatiently paced the deck. This... this was _not_ going according to plan. Hans was dead- great. Kristoff was still working for him. Wonderful.

But he still needed a smoking gun.

See, if there was one thing he'd learned from Westerguard history, it is that Westerguard history was written in Westerguard blood. And the blood of their enemies.

The attack on the _Winter's End_ had forced her into a Southern Isles port. Baragor himself had towed her in. Anna had been willing to go along with his offer. He made sure she had stayed quiet, and not draw too much attention. Preventing letters from reaching Arrendelle, Baragor had manufactured an international incident. Of course, if he was caught, he would be immediately banished from Europe itself. Nobody could abide that sort of behavior. Not there, not anywhere.

It all hinged on... (he sighed) _sisterly love_. It was the one thing he knew both sister's had; a singular blind spot, really. If he was to plunge a dagger into Elsa, it had to be from Anna, and vice-versa. Right now, Anna thought Elsa knew where she was, but didn't want her sister to have a vacation. And Elsa thought Anna was in real trouble. As long as one thought they knew what the other one was going through, neither would question the situation. It was perfect.

Until HANS!

Oh... he was a fighter. The young prince had cost Baragor a great deal of power with the pirates. On top of that, he had also cost the Westerguard family a great deal of respect in the international community- respect they were about to re-earn.

As long as Elsa behaved, of course.

Baragor had little reason to believe she _wouldn't_ behave. The young queen would do _anything_ to ensure the safety of her baby sister. He smirked. Betrayal was so useful.

"Wine," He ordered. Unfortunately, his timing wasn't exact. Looking out across the waves, he spotted the _Winter's End'_s escort- just returned from the Southern Isles.

It was just his luck it was coming here now- today. Kristoff and his 'parents' were pretty sure the council was soon going to ratify the agreement with 'Black Spot'. It would only take a single piece of evidence to prove their guilt...

The wine arrived. Baragor took a sip.

"AH!"

He wondered what he would do with his kingship-after deposing Elsa of course. The ideal situation would work out well for all parties; he would be king, and Black Spot both. Arrendelle, a busy port, would be the perfect place to find good pillage-worthy ships. He would grow wealthy on turning over that information to the pirates, then reaping the bounty.

The castle doors locked up.

"Blast!" He cursed. The prince paced the deck once more.

"Your orders, sir?"

Baragor let out an impressive stream of cusses. If his ruse was discovered...

"Arm the cannons!" He ordered, "If we take out the ship-"

"Sir!" An upper-deck officer cried, "It's Sven!"

Baragor's eyes drew up to the magnificent beast as he galloped down the ruined alley between the ship and the seashore.

"YES!"

"Cannons armed, sir!"

"Bring me that animal!" Called Baragor, "And someone signal the fleet; it's time to move in!"

Baragor smirked as the red smoke rose to the sky. Within half an hour, his fleet would sail into the harbor and take control of the country.

As promised, Baragor found proof of Arrendelle's treachery on a slip of paper. He let out a loud laugh as his eyes flew across the page.

"YES!" Wait... Elsa hadn't signed, "NO!"

Baragor's eyes flew wide as he realized the paper would not grant him authority to depose the queen. He needed help, he needed...

"Brother?"

Baragor's eyes flew up as Hans descended from the Arrendelle ship.

"Happa Hans," Muttered the prince.

Well, this had gotten more complicated...


	22. Chapter 22

a.n. Please read and review, it makes me feel all warm and woozey inside! Also, I'm like, ten chapters ahead by this point. I'd like to know if people are really willing to read all one hundred.

Elsa stood still as she surveyed the scene. It was all over. Somehow, someone knew. For a moment, Hans crossed her mind. Then she realized that was impossible; that man was far, far away. If he was still alive at all.

Allowing herself a moment out of the present crisis, the young queen wondered about the missing prince. Sure, he was evil, and apparently, crazy, but underneath all of that, he was little better than a wounded animal. She petted her cap self-consciously, understanding how a wounded animal acted.

Was he happy, or at peace yet? Did she even care?

In an odd way, she wanted him back. He was the boogeyman she knew. And the one she could face. Not knowing who was out to get her was killing her.

Elsa forced herself back to this moment. Councilor Deerman lay on the ground. He was unconscious, and any clues as to who had attacked him would die with him.

"My queen?"

Elsa was still unprepared for the question.

"I..." What?

"Yes?"

"I need a moment."

The guard nodded and left. She stooped over the body, drawing her hands around him, checking for the letter. Nothing. Of course.

"Guard!"

"Yes, your majesty?" The young man asked upon his return.

"Take the Councilor to the spare bedroom. Keep a constant care on him, I don't want any more trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

The guard moved to pick the unconscious councilor up.

"I don't suppose you have any faith that this will be the end of the matter?"

"No, ma'am, though I wish that Southerner guy was still here, that guy could-" The soldier stopped, "I mean, he was scum who deserved to die."

Elsa made an impatient gesture. The guard left. Her only hope was that whoever (a.n. I refuse to conjugate to 'whom'. Why? 'Cause it sucks!) had attacked Deerman would slip up and reveal themselves. In hope beyond all reasonable thought, she wished they also had the letter on them, so she could convince the council not to go through with their foolish plan.

It's not like the spy would just come out and tell her who they were though, right?

"Elsa!" Kristoff called, running down the hallway to see her. Elsa relaxed. In the past couple of days, she found Kristoff suspicious; he was calling for her to send out her whole fleet to search for Anna. Now she saw him as more of an ally than anything else.

He would never betray her family, **couldn't**- not if he loved Anna.

"Kristoff," She called.

He stopped short of her, "What's going on?"

"We have a spy in our midst," She answered.

"...any idea who?" He asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"None."

He let out a breath, "Well, I guess we'll be busy then."

"Indeed," She agreed. Who would attack Deerson? Baragor and the entire Southern Isles crew were out guarding the harbor. It's not like any of his men could have done it. Besides, the castle was locked up top to bottom. Although it would be nigh-impossible to prove who had taken the paper, it was, nevertheless, unlikely they had managed to flee.

"They're still in here, can you believe that?" She shivered. Kristoff swallowed nervously.

"Uh... what about that gaping hole in the prison?"

Elsa's eyebrows flew up comically, "I... hadn't thought of that."

He nodded his head to her, "Maybe you should open the castle up, and demand Prince Baragor's presence at once. I'll go get him for you."

Elsa shook her head, "No... you're the only one I can trust right now. Besides, no Southern Isles trooper has been on Arrendelle soil for the past fourty-eight hours. It's like they're waiting for something..." Suddenly, she understood, "Or someone. The spy is theirs, and they are waiting on his or her support."

Kristoff began to back away, "But there's no way of knowing who that is, or why they did what they did."

"No," She agreed, "But we do know they're likely to head to the ship. Tell the council to assemble in Councilor Deerson's temporary chambers. I will have a guard posted by the ship."

Kristoff nodded before taking off.

"And Kristoff?" He paused, turning. She gave him a rare smile, "I'm glad I have someone dependable like you. I'm practically loosing my mind with all these betrayals."

He gave her a weak smile before taking off.

Once Baragor had the paper, he had to release Anna. And once Anna was safe, Kristoff would do what he should have done the second a Southern Isles ship had sailed into the harbor; snap its captain's neck.

With Hans dead, nobody would know his true identity but his 'parents' in town, and they knew him to disappear for months on end. If he played his cards right, this war would end, here and now.

Or he would lose everything.


	23. Chapter 23

author's note; I'm pretty sure this is going into 100 chapters. Sooo... buckle in for the long haul...

...

"...ow."

Hans' wrists were shackled behind his back. He was tossed about by the guards, who, he was sure, found him the most disgusting thing on earth. First, they had tried to lock him up on the ship. He had allowed that before making the claim that **Queen Elsa herself had released him**. The sailors had no reason to believe him, of course, until he pointed out that there was no one else on earth who could have released him.

So the dutiful captain had declared the premature return to Arrendelle to find out the truth. Which is where they were now.

"The prisoner will remain silent!"

Hans grit his teeth in frustration. He had been asked to fight pirates, and he had done that, technically. He should be free. The prince started counting reasons to hate Elsa- again.

"Her people harass me," 1, "Her people don't listen to my orders," 2.

Thud.

"Her people shove me into walls when I mutter to myself," 3, "Her palace ought to be filled with portraits of me," 4, "She judges me unfairly," 5.

He paused his counting as he found himself once more in front of the council, "...or doesn't bother to show up at all!"

"Have a seat, Mr. Westerguard."

"PRINCE! Westerguard..."

The remaining members of the council ignored him.

"Well?!" He demanded, "Where is my release?"

The councilors exchanged looks, "We don't find your reasoning... sufficient."

Hans, in a fit, ripped at his pant-leg, "Look at me!" He revealed the extent of the burns, "I have been beaten, burned, and drowned. **Release me**!"

The council exchanged glances, "We have found... an alternative solution."

Hans looked from one member to the next, "What... alternative solution?"

"We believe that the Black Spot pirates are simply doing this for money. If sufficiently enticed, they should leave us alone."

Hans stared, gaping, "You can't... negotiate with them! That's against international law!"

Councilor Victoria cleared her throat. Technically, Hans was correct. Also, they could not technically own up to what they had done, which lead them to an uncomfortable point, "Ahem, well, we see that you are actually a criminal in the eyes of this court, and since it has been put forward that the Southern Isles ruling class has long had influence with the pirates-!"

Hans slammed his fist down. Baragor! Of course! That was why the pirates knew when and where to attack! And now he was going to take the fall for it! And now he was pushing the blame onto his little brother!

Another councilor finished for him, "You, sir, stand accused of high-mutiny, and desertion of your post. For all we know, the attack on Arrendelle was an escape attempt."

There was pounding on the door. A large, blond stranger poked his head in.

Kristoff- of course.

"The queen desires," His eyes landed on Hans, and widened in fear, "...the queen _demands_ the presence of the council."

The councilors muttered their assent.

"By the power vested in us by the state of Arrendelle, and to protect the sovereignty of this nation, and all others, we declare, in the name of her highness Queen Elsa, you," He pointed to Hans, "Guilty! To be sentenced to death, in one day's time."

The gavel banged. Hans cursed and squirmed in his bonds.

Yet another reason to hate Elsa. Number seven, right?

Six, he would not admit to.

_She's the most beautiful woman on earth, but doesn't find me charming..._


	24. Chapter 24

Kristoff leaned against the wall.

"Bowels of the Mordu!" He cursed. Hans, Hans was alive. How? WHAT?!

How could this have happened? Kristoff knew Baragor was going to kill his little brother. So when had the prince escaped?

Also, what did this mean in terms of Anna? What if Baragor was going to hurt her to get to Hans?

Kristoff grit his teeth. It wouldn't come to that. There was one thing, and only one thing he cared for in the world; and that was **her**. Anna was his- always had been. And anyone, _anyone_ getting in the way was going to die.

Hans had to die.

Kristoff looked up and down the hall. Two guards, not a big deal. He put his mitts on, nervously adjusting his fingers, just like Hans had before trying to kill Elsa. No choice now. He tapped the first on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

**crack**

The second guard stared blankly. No way Anna's boyfriend would do such a thing. Before he could lower his halberd, Kristoff got him in a bear-hug, choking the life out of the man.

"Nothing personal," He said. He forwent taking their weapons, preferring to take Hans out by sheer strength.

Opening the door, Kristoff found his little brother staring out of the window.

"Come to kill me have you?" He asked. Kristoff remained silent. He walked behind Hans, putting the large mitts around his baby brother's neck.

"Gurk! Guh! Ack!" Hans calmed himself, feeling that rage flow away with his breath. It was over, he was dead. Nothing could save him now, "Are... you... almost done...?" He let out with the last of his air.

An explosion rocked the castle. Kristoff's grip slightly softened, "Not again..."

Hans gasped for air, "...what...?"

"Baragor...!"

There was shouting in the hall. Kristoff swore, picking Hans' chair up and slamming it to the ground, "In here! The prisoner has escaped!"

Hans glared at Kristoff who gestured to the door. Guards on the outside pounded.

"Love is an open door," Accused Hans. Kristoff just smirked, opening it to let in the guards. He was surprised when his little brother pushed him from behind and escaped into the hall.

Hans took off, limping.

"Ow... ow... ow..."

His leg was burning, his lungs were burning... all of him was burning.

Baragor was taking over the city. Hans didn't care, really. Of the three members of the Westerguard family in Arrendelle, each of them had been sent here to take the place over. One of them was bound to win.

Hans ran into a panicked group of guards. He stopped, raising his hands in surrender. The guards looked shock to see him, before standing at attention.

"Orders, your highness?"

Hans started. Oh, they still saw him in charge of fighting, "Protect the queen! And get me out of these shackles!"

"Yes sire!"

Hans shook his head. Protect the queen? Since when did he care? Oh yes, "And get her out of the city. The last thing we need is for her to involve herself in a fight!" Once his shackles were released, Hans ordered all troops to withdraw to the castle, "Don't engage," he ordered, "We don't want a lot of bloodshed on our hands."

Looking out the window, Hans spotted Southern Isles ships. But more interesting was who was with them. Not Black Spot pirates, but English, French, and Spanish vessels. And entire armada was here, and they looked angry.

"One more thing!" He ordered, "When the delegation gets here, send them to the library. _My_ library."

"Delegation?"

"Trust me," He said, turning to face Baragor's ship, "There will be a delegation. This whole thing will be totally legal."

The ships ceased fire and marched their troops inland. No one opposed them.

Yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

Elsa ran.

Guards flooded Councilor Deerson's temporary chambers- first to tell her that the council was not coming, then to inform her she was ordered to flee.

"On whose orders?"

Her guards did not elaborate. After a few cannon shots, she was in no mood to wonder any more. Thankfully, the fighting had died out in the interlude. She watched as an army marched its way to her castle doors.

She stopped her flight. Fear had clouded her mind, worse than on her coronation. Her people, her country, they needed her. Someone had to be there when this army took over. She was queen it was her duty.

"NO!" Called one of her guards, dragging her along, "The general will handle it!"

Elsa briefly wondered who this general was, how he would handle it, and why people were giving _her_ orders instead of taking orders from **her**. But all this meant little in light of the invasion. England, France, Spain... none of these were enemies. Indeed, none of them had any reason to attack Arrendelle. So why was an entire army here?

She recognized the ships the second she had spotted them- pirate hunters. She had sent a request for international help weeks ago. The Black Pirates had raided several of her country's ships, and, with a little help, she could put a stop to that. Baragor had testified in front of the council that he was responsible for leading-

Of course. Baragor had planned this.

Somehow he knew when Anna would be vulnerable. He knew about the deal. And, of course, he knew about Hans. But how?

She didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, not yet. Turning to one of the guards, she issued an order, just one, "Get me Kai."

It took hours for her order to be followed, but at least someone still listened to her. The elderly man trudged up the hill wearily, giving his report.

"My queen... it grieves me to say this, but this is how the situation stands. Apparently, Prince Baragor has a paper indicting Arrendelle in illegal piracy. Furthermore, the council is handing over rule to a yet-unnamed third party, who seems to have taken control of Arrendelle. Please, I beg you, you must take control and lead your people."

Elsa turned from her servant, "You... want me to go back?"

He went silent, "Well... if you don't, someone else will take the throne."

"And if I do?"

"You'll find yourself on trial. But at least the people will know who to turn to."

Elsa ran her fingers self-consciously across her temple. She had a few long strands that had escaped the mauling of her head. Those fingers ran into her hat, grazing the growing hair.

It was coming back. She had hope.

"What of Councilor Deerson?"

"He is recovering in his chambers."

"Do you know who attacked him?"

"Not yet milady. Would you like me to go ask on your behalf?"

"No... it's okay. Go, inform the council I have a plan."

Kai gasped, "What's the plan?"

"Not sure yet," She answered, depressed, "But I don't need one right now. Find out what they know, and find out who's in charge. And Kai?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Please inform Baragor I am going to boot him from my shores, forever!"

And that was how the great nation of Arrendelle was done away with in less than twelve hours. Elsa stayed in the mountains as her kingdom was turned upside-down, powerless to do anything.

Finally, when the sun set, she settled on a plan.

"You want Arrendelle? Fine. You can have her," Elsa took a breath, conjuring her power to its fullest extent. The sky went dark, blocking out the light, "Let's see you rule a kingdom that rejects your very presence..."

She shed no tears. Her dignity, her sister, her kingdom, all things she had lost. There was nothing left to grieve for, for she had nothing left to lose. Or so she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's over," Said Baragor. The delegation of European diplomats looked apprehensively at him. Arendelle was a peaceful place. There had _never_ been a problem here- ever. Well, except for that one time, but what were the chances something that bad would happen again?

"I am afraid," Said the French ambassador, "We need to review the signatures on the paper!"

The English ambassor scoffed, "That's completely unnecessary. We have all the proof necessary to strip that so-called queen of her 'authority' and give it to someone a bit more..."

"Me?" Asked Baragor.

"Not yet," Came a familiar voice.

"Hans..." growled Baragor. His baby brother was alive. **REALLY?**! How was this still possible? Hans was burned, beaten, and half-drowned. Yet here he was, alive and well. And also, apparently, the ruler de facto of Arrendelle.

"Hello, big brother," Hans smirked out, taking his feet off Elsa's... now his... desk, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

The French ambassador looked at him dubiously, "If memory serves, you tried some sort of scheme here before, yes?"

Hans waved his arms dismissively, "Nonsense. This is a completely different matter. The queen is gone, as is Princess Anna. Since we are at war, right now, I, the supreme commander of all military forces, am in charge of matters of state."

"A word, brother," Asked Baragor with tenacity. The edge in his voice was noticeable now. He was on the edge of either victory, or defeat, and only the next few seconds would determine which would be his.

Hans swiveled impishly in his chair. This was just too good. Both girls were gone, and he sat in control of Arrendelle- almost. Baragor marched up and leaned over the desk.

"Brother..." He began. Hans smiled.

"Brother!" His face lit up, "Are you going to kill me now?"

Baragor forced himself to be polite, "NO! I only did that because Kristoff forced my hand! I have only looked out for you!"

Hans shot his elder sibling a look, "Really?" His eyebrow quirked up. His tone was dubious.

"Yes!" Nodded Baragor emphatically, "Who fed you in prison? Who secured your release?"

"Who trapped me on a pirate ship?"

"Kristoff!" Swore Baragor, "I am just trying to fix what you've messed up!"

The two glared daggers at one another. The French ambassador cleared his throat.

"Excuse me... we have a problem."

The two Westerguards turned in surprise. The ambassador continued, "We have a court-order here stripping Arrendelle of its independence as a nation. From here on out, it will be under the protection of the Southern Isles crown. Is this acceptable?"

The brothers exchanged glances, knowing full-well that there was no way they could trust the other. Then again, it's not like they had much choice in the matter.

"We'll take it from here," They both chimed in. The ambassadors nodded before leaving.

"How did you manage this exactly?" Hans questioned, leaning back in his chair. Now that he had a face to which he could assign the Black Spot, it was easier to deal with his fears.

"...Arrendelle was never going to release you," Said Baragor evenly. He had Hans' habit of walking around the room while talking, "Queen Elsa was going to put you to death."

"Of course," Agreed Hans, "And?"

"After your death, Arrendelle was going to make an arrangement with the Black Spot pirates..."

Hans scoffed, "It's just like a woman to think that would work."

Baragor ignored that. He had to. **_Technically_**, Elsa _hadn't _thought that would work. She hadn't signed the paper. In her absence, the council ruled. But they _had_ signed the paper, which was a death sentence in any civilized country. Therefore, Baragor planned on seizing control by blackmailing the council. If Elsa or Anna returned, a simple civil suit would clear up the matter, and Baragor would have nothing.

"She's still out there, you know," Said the older prince.

Hans scoffed, "I would like to kill her, so slowly. Soooo... sooo... slooooowly..."

"You'll have your chance," Agreed his brother, "But right now, I'm more concerned about Kristoff. He'll no doubt go looking for his precious Anna."

Hans nodded, "She means everything to him, remember?"

"Yes..." Baragor said, "You told me as much."

Hans' head tilted, "You know, I never realized you had much interest in your brother's lives!"

Baragor shrugged, "Well! I have no choice now, do I?"

Hans regarded his brother with suspicion. After some contemplation, though, he asked the question neither of them was ready to answer.

"What next?"

Baragor nodded thoughtfully, "Next... we kill Elsa. She has to die."

Hans sat there in silence. The two went through their options. Not much could be done. Hans was recognized by the people of Arrendelle, in this moment of crisis, and Baragor was recognized by the international community.

"And Kristoff?"

"I will deal with Elsa. You... take care of Anna."

Hans' eyebrow lifted, "Why?"

"Without her, Kristoff will have no reason left to fight. He'll just disappear again."

"I'm going to need a ship."

The brothers shook hands, smiling. Both were already plotting the demise of the other.

"Oh, and as for Elsa?" Asked Hans, "I want to kill her myself."

Baragor smiled, "Good."


	27. Chapter 27

Anna wrapped the thin sheet around herself, cursing her own stupidity.

Why had she trusted Baragor again?!

It didn't matter; Elsa would soon have her out, and the prince's head on a stick. Nobody messed with the Snow Queen's baby sister and got away with it!

Anna shivered, wishing for Elsa's immunity to the cold. How long could this take, anyway? About an day or two ago, a group of guards had burst in on her private session and arrested her. They claimed the sovereignty of Arrendelle was dispelled, and that she was therefore an illegal resident.

They had dragged her to this freezing prison without second thought of what she was wearing.

Therefore, she found herself sitting in a cell, with not a thread on her. These people did not know who they were messing with! Her fiery temper was only subdued by the fact that she was too cold to raise much of a fuss. That did not mean she would do nothing at all though!

The princess banged on the bars, "Hey! You morons! Princess alert! You can't just lock me up like this! Hey!"

It took her a couple of hours, but eventually the captain of the guard came down to put her at ease. AKA "shut that loud b**ch up technique."

"Your highness," He said, "The situation is more complicated than that!"

"Do I look like Hans to you?!" She demanded.

There was an awkward silence, "Actually, he was released about a week ago."

It took all of three seconds for that to register before her anger took total control. Her body hit the bars with the force of a hurricane, grabbing her captor hard enough by the shoulder to cut off supply to his whole arm.

**"Are you f^$%ing kidding me?!"**

More guards poured in as she rattled him against the cage. This could not be happening. She could not be locked up while, _**bleh**_, Hans, was free to move about.

Oh no...

She stopped thrashing her three latest victims as it occurred to her that her sister didn't know Hans was free. One of the guards took this as an opportunity to knock her back into her cell.

Anna lay on the ground, stunned. Elsa was in trouble. Here she was, upset her big sister wasn't coming to her rescue when it was her big sister who was in need **of** rescuing.

Anna started shaking the bars. It would take about twenty years, but she would get free.

"Right this way, Prince Westerguard."

Two shadowy figures tromped down the stairs. Anna paused, fearfully watching. Was it possible? Had Hans been returned to prison?!

The guard, who came down first, pointed directly to her, the lamp illuminating his face, "She's right there, your highness. And, if you don't mind my saying, you have excellent taste in beautiful women."

Oh no... Anna thought to herself, "I am _not_ going with _Hans_!"

She started rattling the cage until the guard came with the key. The door clicked open. Anna drew back, afraid. Hans was going to kill her.

"Anything else, Prince Kristoff?"

Prince?

"No thank you," Said the kindly blond, dressed up in royal attire, "I'll take care of her from here."

The door opened, and Anna, still naked under the sheet, flew into his arms.

The guard blushed, "I'll... give you two a moment alone."

Anna kissed her boyfriend, totally unashamed.

"Anna... Anna... Mmmm... Manna... mhmmhmmm... we-mmm... we need to go now, mhm," Kristoff kissed back, remembering exactly why he considered it his highest achievement to be her boyfriend.

Anna drew back, reeling in her passions, "Ah! Much better."

"Anna, we need to go."

"What about the crew?" She implored. Their faces lit up with hope. Unfortunately, the prince shook his head.

"Can't. It'll be hard enough getting you out of here. Sorry."

Anna swallowed hard, "Okay... let's go."

They flew up the steps silently. Anna swore she'd get the men out-somehow. Questions burned in her mind; primarily=why were these guards taking orders from 'Prince Kristoff'?

The escapees flew to the top of the dungeon, and out into the light. Anna became increasingly aware of her state of undress. Kristoff urged her further and further from the jail, going so far as to put his coat around her to make her feel better.

Minutes later, the rest of Kristoff's ship disembarked. They actually passed some of the Southern Isles guards that had served under the prince. He ducked into a dress shop and ordered the keeper to fetch something suitable for his companion. It would not be very long before they were caught if she stayed in her gettup.

The second a dress was over her head, Anna marched up to Kristoff and started rattling off every question she had kept under wraps the last few days.

Overwhelmed, Kristoff did his best to calm her, "Listen... we don't have much time. If I'm right, we only have a couple of minutes to get to _Winter's End_ before-!"

He was cut off as the general alarm sounded.

Kristoff cussed, grabbed Anna, and ran out the back.

"Wait!" She cried. Cries were coming from the prison. The princess watched in horror as her entire crew was slain by the Southern Isles troops Kristoff had accompanied.

"No..." She whispered. Kristoff had had enough. He picked his girlfriend up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran to _Winter's End_. Once there, he tucked her away in her cabin and put his hand over her mouth.

"Anna..." He said slowly, "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth. I need you to be quiet, Okay?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. He moved his hand away. She made a sound like a wounded animal and clutched him.

"Why...?" She whispered, "Why...?"

Kristoff wished he had the answers. All he had to offer was temporary protection.

The two sat in the ship for a few more minutes before it started moving. Anna looked into Kristoff's face, "What's going on?"

"They're going to set sail to where this ship supposedly went down. Then they're going to sink it," Kristoff picked himself up, stretching, "That way there's no evidence you ever set foot in the Southern Isles; your crew is dead, your protection detail is under Baragor's eyes and the ships are destroyed. All his duckies are in a row. Now it's time to knock them down."

Anna took a moment to process this, "They'll never get away with this!" She proclaimed.

"He already has," Muttered Kristoff, "By the time we get back, it's likely Elsa will be dead. So you're going to have to-"

He was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Kristoff crumpled.

"Elsa is alive," Proclaimed Anna, "She's just waiting for me to come get her. We're going to march into Arrendelle, depose this Baragor, and then we're going to live happily ever-after! Got it?!"

Kristoff nodded.


End file.
